


I’m not your baby(but maybe I am)

by orphan_account



Series: NCT littlespace [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Johnny, Caregiver Renjun, Caregivers, Family, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Little Doyoung, Little mark, Littles, M/M, Parents JohnYong, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, caregiver Jaemin, caregiver Taeyong, discovering headspaces, little Chenle, little jeno, little jisung, little jungwoo, littlespace, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung didn’t want to be like this but they just made him feel so…so small and safe.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT littlespace [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	I’m not your baby(but maybe I am)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I’m back!!  
> Sooooo… I’m hesitant in posting this simply because I didn’t know if it’d get much interest as many people don’t seem to put doie in a ‘littles’ role.  
> But if you didn’t know Doyoung is one of my biases so my heart was yearning for little doie, also my brain was quick to supply that I should care what people think soooo… ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ  
> Anyways~ I hope you enjoy my self-indulgent fic of little doie!!

Ever since 2018 Johnny and Taeyong had been dubbed the parents of their big group along with Kun who mostly maintained the China line that was chaotic enough without the addition of all the other members yet neither Johnnny or Taeyong could find themselves to be bothered with the titles happily accepting their roles in the group taking time to care for each member in different ways, for some reason Doyoung was the main focus of their doting yet neither of the ‘parents’ could explain it simply concluding that the younger boy was a favourite for the both of them however they would never openly admit that thought knowing they’d be stuck with more than one childlike boy sulking around the house.

Little and caregiver relationships had also been introduced in 2018 which resulted in Johnny and Taeyong being ‘childless’ as most open littles chose their specific caregiver to which neither Johnny or Taeyong had been picked deciding to parent from the sidelines yet there was always a longing for having a little of their own because babysitting only fulfilled the need for so long before the lonely feeling returned, “hyung stop” Doyoung demanded a slight whine to his voice making the bunny looking boys cheeks turn a dark crimson avoiding the chopsticks with ramen in them that Johnny was adamant on him eating even as Doyoung turned his head away “you need to eat, it’s been six hours since you last ate” Johnny sternly replied gently nudging the chopsticks against the younger boy’s mouth.

Doyoung grumbled something about being an adult making Johnny and Taeyong fondly laugh already knowing how the boy acted when they were alone “you can drop the act Doyoungie, it’s just us here” the younger of the couple reminded watching Johnny feed the reluctant boy who had moved onto glaring at the pair with no real malice behind it, “s’not an act, Hyuckie even said I could be a caregiver” Doyoung declared once again causing the couple to quietly share a laugh unaware of how frustrated the youngest was getting “s’not funny, I might want to be a caregiver” the bunny looking boy mumbled avoiding eye contact with the two older boy’s.

“Alright if you want to, just think though would you rather be tucked into bed by someone or tuck someone else into bed?” Johnny boldly asked fondly petting the boy’s soft black locks of hair “would you rather take care of someone or have someone take care of you?” Taeyong continued urging Johnny to keep feeding the youngest boy while Doyoung anxiously chewed on his lip thinking of how to answer, “I-I don’t know…” he eventually trailed off opening his mouth to allow Johnny to feed him staring at Taeyong with wide eyes seemingly asking the older boy for answers “how about we try something” the blue-haired boy suggested glancing between Johnny and Doyoung silently asking the eldest boy for help.

Johnny gave him a knowing look placing the chopsticks down and carefully pulling Doyoung onto his lap smiling as the boy relaxed against him “w-what is it?” the youngest nervously questioned bashfully playing with Johnnys hand that was wrapped around his waist unsure as to why he was so shy in front of the couple “why don’t me and Johnny take care of you then we can see if you like it” Taeyong replied watching as Doyoungs eyebrows pinched together continuing to play with Johnnys hand, “okay” the black-haired boy eventually mumbled a light crimson colour coating his cheeks letting Johnny move him around so they were chest to chest “don’t worry bunny, we’ll take care of you” Johnny softly reassured softly squeezing the bunny looking boy against his chest.

“Do you want to do it all in one day or would you like it to spread out over a few days?” the younger out of the couple inquired cleaning up their empty ramen cups “day” Doyoung shyly whispered burrowing his face into Johnnys neck tightly clutching onto the older boy “you’re so cute like this doie” the red-haired boy smiled making Doyoung quietly whine out of embarrassment, the two older boy’s softly chuckled fondly watching the youngest still sat on Johnnys lap “we should be able to do it in three days maybe four” the blue-haired boy murmured mentally noting to go shopping later on debating whether or not to bring Doyoung with him so the boy could pick his supplies eventually deciding he would go alone and surprise Doyoung.

“How about a nap doie?” Johnny asked standing up and gently placing Doyoung on the floor the boy being just under eye level with him “alright let’s go then” the eldest urged once Doyoung nodded shyly clutching Johnnys hand letting the older boy lead him to him room letting out a panicked noise upon realising Taeyong wasn’t following them, “what’s wrong doie?” the red-haired boy inquired turning around to face the bunny looking boy who meekly pointed at Taeyong flushing red as the two older boy’s once again cooed at him “I’m coming, don’t worry” Taeyong assured intertwining his hand with Doyoungs free one joining Johnny in leading the youngest boy to his bedroom.

Taeyong softly hummed as he searched through Doyoungs clothes looking for pyjamas while Johnny sat Doyoung on his bed playing with the bunny looking boy’s hair “someone’s tired” he murmured using one of his hands to rub the dark purple bags under Doyoungs eyes making the youngest subconsciously pout rapidly blinking his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the sleepiness, “let’s get you ready for bed” Taeyong urged coaxing the younger boy so he was lying down “wait” the youngest hesitantly cried causing both Johnny and Taeyong to freeze helping him sit back up “what’s wrong Doyoungie?” the eldest immediately inquired urging the younger boy to continue talking so they could find a solution to the problem.

“M’scared” the black-haired boy eventually admitted clutching onto Johnnys hand as the eldest boy softly rubbed the pad of his thumb over the younger boy’s wrist “that’s okay bunny” he soothed joining Doyoung on his bed coaxing him into his lap making sure the younger boy was comfortable “how about we take it slow” the blue-haired boy suggested only beginning to take Doyoungs jeans off once the boy nodded, “it’s alright” the eldest assured distracting Doyoung by showing the boy his hedgehog plush that the bunny looking boy treasured “great job Doyoungie” Taeyong praised folding Doyoungs clothes up and setting them to the side watching Johnny place the youngest down on his bed.

“Get some sleep baby” the younger of the couple cooed sitting down next to Doyoung tucking the younger boy under the duvet “stay?” Doyoung meekly asked wriggling his arm out of the duvet and grabbing Taeyongs hand “of course bunny” the blue-haired boy promised bending his legs so the were also resting on Doyoungs bed before shuffling closer to the youngest, “we’ll wake you up soon doie” Johnny quietly informed sitting on the end of Doyoungs bed rubbing the younger boy’s leg through the duvet “are you going shopping then?” Taeyong inquired once Doyoung had fallen asleep soft breaths filling the room “yeah, I’ll probably go tomorrow” the red-haired boy replied grabbing Taeyongs hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze “it’ll be fine” he murmured eyes flicking back to the sleeping boy hoping it would all be fine.

***

To say Doyoung was nervous was an understatement he just couldn’t shake the anxiety that filled his body constantly thinking about the day when Johnny and Taeyong were due to take care of him “you got this” Doyoung whispered to himself gently knocking on Jungwoos door seeking the younger boy’s advice “oh hello hyung” Jungwoo greeted welcoming the older boy in, Doyoung shyly nodded unsurprised to see Mark sitting on Jungwoos bed playing with one of his plushes “hi hyung” Mark smiled ushering the bunny looking boy onto Jungwoos bed “what can we help you with hyung?” the puppy like boy asked jumping onto his bed making Mark quietly giggle while Doyoung winced.

“I-I-I… I-um, sorry” Doyoung struggled closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down and actually talk properly “it’s okay hyung, take your time” Mark urged placing a hamster plush on Doyoungs lap seemingly sensing what was wrong with the bunny looking boy “m-m’trying a t-th-ing” the black-haired boy eventually stuttered out fiddling with the hamsters ears, “a thing?” Jungwoo softly repeated shuffling closer to the bunny looking boy to provide comfort “l-l-like y-your th-ing” Doyoung whispered allowing Jungwoo to pull him into a tight hug “littlespace” the brown-haired boy voiced trying to muffle his giggles as Jungwoo jabbed his sides “Markie” Jungwoo pouted wanting to act like a caring hyung to Doyoung like the older boy always had to him.

“Sorry Woo” Mark smiled quickly turning his attention to the anxious bunny looking boywho had now squeezed his eyes shut tears welling up “it’s okay hyung” the blonde-haired boy soothed scrambling up and scurrying over to his cupboard rooting through it while Mark continued to reassure the black-haired boy “what’s bothering you hyung?” the shorter boy inquired occasionally glancing at Jungwoo whenever the boy made a noise, “m’scared and a little anxious” the bunny looking boy shyly mumbled glad to have his speech at a somewhat adequate level “that’s alright hyung, most of the littles felt like that when they first regressed” Jungwoo assured letting out a happy noise pulling out the thing he was looking for “who are you doing it with?” the youngest boy asked attempting to distract Doyoung.

“Johnny-hyung and Taeyong-hyung” the black-haired boy replied a breath of relief slipping past his lips relaxing in the presence of the two other littles “oh they’re the best at taking care of littles” Jungwoo exclaimed excitedly bouncing on the spot hiding something behind his back “w-why hasn’t anyone picked Johnny-hyung or Taeyong-hyung as their caregiver?” Doyoung hesitantly asked watching Jungwoo shuffle over to them sitting back down on his bed, “everyone knew that they had a certain little waiting for them” Mark shrugged also curiously eyeing the blonde-haired boy as Jungwoo quietly giggled away to himself “hyung look what I found” he finally cheered revealing a pink fleece bunny blanket soother making Doyoung openly gape at it wanting to touch the soft material.

Just as he was about to take it Doyoung hesitated anxiously biting his bottom lip and staring at the soother “what’s wrong hyung?” Jungwoo questioned moving the blanket soother closer to the bunny looking boy “don’t you need it” Doyoung murmured still longingly staring at the blanket soother “no, I don’t really use soothers unless it’s Obek or Snoopy” the blonde-haired boy shrugged pointing to his plush dogs that was resting on his bed, “take it hyung” Mark quietly urged gently taking the blanket soother from Jungwoo and dropping it in Doyoungs lap “f-for me?” the eldest softly questioned taking the blanket into his hands enjoying how soft the material was on his skin “of course doie” the puppy like boy beamed dropping the honourifics once he noticed the familiar look in Doyoungs eyes.

“Soft” the bunny looking boy mumbled continuing to feel the soother a warm and fuzzy feeling sprouting up inside him clouding his mind making him feel vulnerable in his new found headspace “maybe we should get hyungies” Mark whispered feeling his own headspace attempt to settle in “Woo go” Jungwoo announced sympathising with the brown-haired boy blocking his headspace out knowing he had to get help for Doyoung, “hyungie” the puppy like boy yelled so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn’t notice Johnny walking out of his room barely stopping the little before they both tumbled to the ground “careful Woo” Johnny reminded concern bubbling up once he noticed Jungwoos frazzled state “what’s wrong pup?” the older boy questioned grabbing Jungwoos hands.

“Doie need hyungie” the blonde-haired boy babbled rapidly bouncing on the spot searching for Taeyong “alright, let me go get Yongie and then we’ll be there” Johnny reassured keeping a calm facade when internally he was panicking “m’tay hyungie” Jungwoo answered rushing off somewhere most likely returning to Doyoung and Mark “Taeyong we have a problem” Johnny called jogging into his room grabbing a plastic bag full of supplies, Taeyong soon appeared in his room looking a bit dazed giving Johnny a questioning look “he’s slipped” the older boy murmured making Taeyong immediately snap into action following after the red-haired boy “already” Taeyong mumbled surprised Doyoung had actually slipped into his headspace the thought of the boy being alone in his headspace causing him to speed up.

“Oh Doyoungie” Taeyong cooed ushering the two other littles out of the room before searching through the bag of supplies looking for something to calm the distressed boy who was now full on bawling “calm down baby” the red-haired boy soothed hoisting Doyoung into his arms beginning to gently sway side to side occasionally bouncing the sobbing boy, “nu’ nu’ nu’” the bunny looking boy chanted wanting the pent-up feeling to go away his emotions all over the place “it’s okay bunny” Johnny whispered urging Taeyong to offer Doyoung a pacifier “what’s this Doyoungie?” the younger of the couple excitedly gasped internally cooing as Doyoungs eyes fluttered open hesitantly accepting the pacifier from Taeyong.

The blue-haired boy softly giggled as Doyoung stared down at the pacifier in his mouth unsure of what to do with it not having a soother like that since he was a baby “you suck it doie” Johnny fondly chuckled once he noticed the younger boy’s confusion “better baby?” Taeyong inquired gently playing with Doyoungs soft black locks of hair, the youngest shyly nodded burrowing his face into Johnnys neck slowly suckling away on the pacifier enjoying how calming the rhythm was “oh who’s this cutie?” the red-haired boy questioned bending his knees slightly and picking the pink bunny blanket soother “‘nee” Doyoung quietly replied accepting the soother from the older boy.

“Ahh, did Woo give it to you?” the younger of the couple asked packing the supplies back up motioning for Johnny to follow him “Woo” the youngest boy mumbled bashfully playing with his blanket soother and resting his head against Johnnys shoulder while the older boy followed Taeyong most likely going to one of their bedrooms, “down you go” Johnny murmured placing Doyoung down on his bed the couple deciding it was the best room because of how much space it offered “I’m not going anywhere baby” the red-haired boy reassured once Doyoung made grabby hands sending the boy a pleading and desperate look “is he non-verbal?” Taeyong whispered pulling the taller boy to the side so Doyoung wouldn’t hear.

Johnny thought for a moment eyes flicking over to the youngest boy still sat on his bed staring at the couple a pout on full display and tears building up in his eyes “I think so” he finally replied quickly rushing back over to the bunny looking boy joining Doyoung on his bed embracing the boy “alright baby” the caregiver soothed coaxing Doyoung onto his lap whispering sweet nothings to the boy, “let’s see what we’ve got” the younger caregiver softly cheered sitting down on Johnny bed placing the bag in front of Doyoung quietly chuckling as the boy curiously touched it letting out a small noise from the back of his throat “we got this all for you” the blue-haired boy informed gently preying the bag open showing the new little what was inside.

“But we don’t have to use it all” he quickly added urging Doyoung to pick something out from the bag “listen doie” Johnny whispered pulling on the cord that triggered the music box inside of the bear musical pull “bunny likes it” Taeyong smiled watching Doyoung pull the cord again happily cooing at the noise making his pacifier drop into his lap, a rosy colour began to appear on Doyoungs cheeks trying his best to push away his big headspace that kept yelling at him to be embarrassed “n-nu’” the little hiccuped tears beginning to roll down his red cheeks “hey…hey, what’s wrong baby?” the blue-haired boy softly asked taking the bunny looking boy onto his lap popping Doyoungs pacifier into the littles mouth slightly muffling the boy’s sobs.

“I think someone’s having trouble with their headspace, isn’t that right little one” Johnny cooed grabbing the bunny blanket soother and passing it to the still sobbing boy “he’p” Doyoung blubbered letting the two caregivers squish him in in between them softly cooing at the boy eventually calming Doyoung down his little headspace now fully settling in, “that’s it, such a brave boy” the red-haired boy praised gently taking Doyoungs blanket soother and rubbing it against the boy’s cheek causing the little to smile leaning into the touch soothed by the soft material of his bunny blanket “do you want to colour bunny?” Taeyong inquired fiddling with the boy’s soft black hair pulling an animal colouring book once the little shyly nodded.

“I think I’ll join you” Johnny smiled taking the colouring book and pencils from the younger caregiver and sliding onto the carpeted floor situation Doyoung in between his legs once Taeyong set the little down on the floor “I’ll be back in a moment” Taeyong informed rooting through the bag eventually pulling out a sippie cup and a baby bottle, “which one bunny?” he inquired showing the two different cups to Doyoung the little curiously staring at them fiddling with his bunny blanket soother “the baby bottle is just like your paci little one and the sippie cup had a harder lid” the eldest boy explained unsurprised when Doyoung shyly chose the bottle picking his pacifier back up rubbing the pad of his thumb over the cartoon rabbit printed on the pacifier.

“‘nees” the black-haired boy babbled motioning to his blanket soother and his pacifier crawling towards the bag full of little supplies “well you are our baby bunny” Taeyong fondly chuckled petting the bunny looking boy’s head beaming as the little leaned into his touch seemingly already more open and comfortable with the two caregivers “I’ll be right back” the blue-haired boy assured giving Doyoung one last pet before leaving, “Yong?” the little whimpered crawling back over to Johnny and snuggling into the caregiver seeking comfort from the taller boy “Yongie will be right back” Johnny soothed passing Doyoung a colouring pencil urging the boy to fill in one of the colouring books page “such a great colourer” the red-haired boy complimented watching the bunny looking boy concentrate on the colouring page the tip of his tongue sticking out.

“Open wide little one” Johnny coaxed placing Doyoung pacifier in the boy’s mouth once he complied shyly sucking on the soother still slightly embarrassed in front of the older boy “I’m back” Taeyong happily sung plopping himself down next to the duo placing a baby bottle half full of juice in front of Doyoung smiling at the meek little who continued to colour eventually showing it to Taeyong, “I didn’t know we had such a talented artist” the blue-haired boy cooed cupping Doyoungs cheeks still fondly smiling at the little as the bunny looking boy fiddled with his t-shirt “nu’” he finally whined hiding behind his bunny blanket soother cheeks turning red “where did our baby go?” Johnny gasped making the little softly giggle still hiding behind his soother.

“We’ll have to send a search party” Taeyong added coaxing the bunny looking boy onto his lap and tickling Doyoungs sides causing the little to keep giggling wriggling in the caregivers hold pouting at Johnny hoping the red-haired boy would help him “alright little one” Johnny quietly chuckled standing up and carefully scooping the little into his arms another smile gracing his lips as the black-haired boy snuggled into him, “‘ank ‘ou” the little mumbled burrowing his face into Johnnys neck allowing the caregiver to sit back down next to Taeyong eventually placing Doyoung in between them “it’s alright bunny” the red-haired boy murmured placing the colouring book back in front of Doyoung when the younger boy reached out for it “you keep colouring baby” the younger of the couple urged grabbing Johnnys laptop and putting on a film for background noise.

It was quiet for awhile until Doyoung made a small pleased noise scribbling something on the paper before shyly showing his picture to the pair “that’s so good doie” Taeyong praised carefully lifting the boy onto his lap so Doyoung could show him the drawing in detail “you’ll be a big artist one day baby” Johnny added gently petting the littles head something that seemed to calm the bunny looking boy, “‘ank ‘ou” the black-haired boy whispered leaning back against Taeyong focusing his attention on the cartoon film playing wincing once he felt how dry his throat was “what’s wrong little one?” the eldest boy inquired gently cupping the littles cheeks as Doyoung glanced at his baby bottle anxious to use it for the first time “are you thirsty?” he inquired once he noticed where Doyoung was looking.

The little meekly nodded accepting the baby bottle from Johnny hesitantly sucking on the rubber teat immediately taking a liking to how it felt in his mouth pleasantly surprised when juice began to pour out “good boy Doyoungie” Taeyong quietly cooed gently rubbing the littles back as Doyoung steadily sucked away on his bottle eventually leaning back against the caregiver, “our bunny is such a good baby, isn’t he Yongie?” the eldest fondly murmured letting Doyoung grab his hand chuckling as the bunny looking boy placed it in his tummy a small whine escaping his throat “the best baby” the younger of the couple agreed encircling Doyoungs waist with his arms helping the black-haired boy to get comfortable on his lap “I’m so proud of you doie, so so proud” he softly informed pulling the younger boy tighter against his chest glad Doyoung had finally settled into his headspace.

*** 

It had been a couple of weeks since Doyoung had slipped and the boy had never felt more relaxed in his life however standing here before two smiling caregivers he regretted ever slipping—which wasn’t really true but that’s how he felt in the moment— “hello Doyoung” Jaemin smiled offering his hand to the anxious boy stood before them “it’s okay doie, Junnie and nana will take care of you” Taeyong quietly reassured gently pushing the little towards the two younger boy’s, Renjun carefully grabbed the bunny looking boy’s hand sending him a welcoming smile “nu’” Doyoung whispered keeping his head down so no one would see him crying even if they all heard it “hey little one” Johnny cooed lifting the littles chin with his hand softly wiping away the boy’s tears.

“Me and Yongie will be right back” the eldest caregiver promised getting rid of the few tears that remained before placing a soft kiss on the littles forehead making a small smile sprout on Doyoung face soon disappearing as his two caregivers walked out of the room offering him a small wave goodbye “come on Doyoung, let’s go see everyone else” Jaemin urged opening the front door ushering the pair in and closing it once they were all inside, loud shrieks of joy came from the living room causing Doyoung to wince subconsciously curling in on himself not used to this much noise especially when he regressed “you can help me in the kitchen if you want” the younger caregiver offered upon noticing the little nervous behaviour.

Doyoung nodded trailing after the shorter boy keeping his shoulders hunched tightly gripping his pacifier that was tucked away in his pocket “we’ll just make some drinks then we’ll be back, don’t want to leave Junnie alone with those lot for too long” the blue-haired boy explained softly ushering Doyoung into the kitchen gently rubbing the still tense littles back, “I think hyung gave me your bottle” the caregiver murmured to himself searching through the bag Taeyong had given him just minutes ago pulling the baby bottle out once he found it “n-nana?” the bunny looking boy quietly called carefully pulling on the caregivers sweater “what’s wrong?” Jaemin inquired turning around and gently rubbing Doyoungs cheek with his thumb.

“Stay” Doyoung whimpered sliding his hand back into his pocket yet again clutching his pacifier “I’m right here, it’s okay to be scared Doyoung but I promise no one will ever judge you” the shorter boy assured moving his hand up and petting the boy’s head an action that both Johnny and Taeyong had told him to do if Doyoung was ever distressed, Doyoung let out another quiet whimper watching Jaemin gather the different cups balancing them in one hand before slipping his free one into Doyoungs tugging the boy behind “Doie” Jungwoo happily squealed pouting when the black-haired boy loitered around the living room door “come here Doyoung” Renjun gently beckoned grabbing hold of the anxious littles hands and sitting him down on the soft carpet.

Jungwoo giggled crawling to the bunny looking boy and giddily smiling at the other little making Doyoung flush avoiding eye contact with the blonde-haired boy “doie play?” Jungwoo questioned pointing to a small toy box where Mark and Jeno were sat quietly playing with each other while Jisung chased Chenle around the room yelling at the boy to give him his plush back, the bunny looking boy meekly nodded hesitantly following Jungwoo to the toy chest not looking at the two littles near the toy chest “mmm doie” Mark beamed excitedly waving at the older boy causing Jeno to babble mimicking the boy’s movements “h-hi Mar’ie” Doyoung whispered peering inside the chest amazed at the variety of toys inside “Woo ‘uppy” Mark exclaimed picking up a small dog figure showing it Jungwoo who broke out into a large grin.

“‘uppy, t’ank you Markie” the puppy like boy playfully clapped accepting the figure from the brown-haired boy “s’okay Woo” the other little mumbled going back to playing with Jeno eventually beckoning Doyoung to join them smiling as the boy complied “nono ‘ook” the brown-haired boy giggled motioning to bunny looking boy crawling towards them shyly staring at the ground, “Doe” Jeno babbled making grabby hands at the black-haired boy pulling Doyoung into a tight hug once he shuffled closer to them “Woo wan’ hug” Jungwoo pouted grabbing hold of Mark and squishing the boy against his chest “Woo” the brown-haired boy giggled quickly squeezing the boy back reaching up and pinching one of Jungwoos cheeks.

“Markie nu’” Jungwoo whined batting the other littles hand away from his face giggling at Marks crestfallen expression yet again pinching the puppy like boy’s cheeks despite Jungwoos protests “got chu’ lele” Jisung finally yelled tackling the shorter boy sending the both of them tumbling to the ground with Jisung on top of Chenle wincing when the boy began to scream, “Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung, what is our number one rule?” Renjun demanded standing in front of the littles hands resting on his hips sternly staring down at the mischievous duo “n’t lele hyungie” Chenle babbled wincing when Jisung began to glare at him continuing to wrestle the boy attempting to grab Mr whiskers.

“Sungie get off lele please” the white-haired boy requested helping Chenle to stand once Jisung complied sheepishly standing next to Chenle bouncing of the balls of his feet “now, tell me what happened” the caregiver instructed eyes shifting between the two littles attempting to coax the truth out of them “lele got Mr whis’ers” Jisung cried causing Chenle to immediately deny it elbowing the taller boy in the side, Renjun softly sighed taking the plush hamster from Chenle and passing it back to Jisung who happily took it cuddling the toy to his chest “lele say sorry to Sungie” Renjun urged glancing at the rest of the littles who were crowded together most likely scared because of Renjuns stern tone.

“M’s’rry Sungie” Chenle shyly mumbled diving into the taller boy’s arms once Jisung beckoned him over gently squeezing Chenle “s’kay lele” he murmured plopping himself on the ground bringing Chenle with him making the boy let out a panicked squeal “now behave yourselves” the caregiver reminded fondly wagging his finger at the littles an action that always made them burst into giggles despite being afraid just minutes ago, “ahh I see Renjuns been in here” Jaemin chuckled walking over to the small group of littles and sitting down next to Mark unsurprised when the boy grabbed hold of him clinging onto the caregiver “Junnie s’ary” he whispered curling into a ball to make himself look smaller before burrowing himself into Jaemins side.

“He is but don’t tell him I told you that” Jaemin quietly agreed his answer making a few of the littles yet again giggle glancing at the door just in case Renjun walked in “what are you all doing?” the caregiver questioned helping Jeno to climb onto his lap cooing over the boy’s cuteness causing Jeno to let out a whine copying Marks actions and burrowing into the blue-haired boy, “‘uppy” Jungwoo instantly answered showing the caregiver his black and white dog figure before tightly clutching it to his chest “that’s cute Woo” Jaemin smiled reaching out and fondly petting the puppy like boy’s hair “Rose” Mark mumbled peeking out of his hiding and pointing to where his plush lion was resting alone with Jenos plush elephant.

“Are Rose and Snuggles having a picnic?” the blue-haired boy inquired watching Mark hesitantly crawl towards the small set up grabbing the two plushes while Jeno nodded accepting Snuggles from Mark once the other little offered the plush to him “mmm food” Mark confirmed snuggling back into Jaemins side protectively clutching Rose to his chest enjoying the warmth the caregiver provided, “I don’t even want to know what things you two monkeys have been up to” Jaemin fondly grinned noting the pairs rosy faces and soft pants before glancing at Doyoung who had been quiet throughout the whole conversation fiddling with something in his pocket “Doyoung” he softly called successfully catching the littles attention staring at the blue-haired boy with wide eyes “hyungies packed some toys in a bag for you, do you want nana to go get them?” Jaemin inquired placing Jeno back down on the floor once Doyoung shyly nodded shuffling backwards the action making Jaemin softly sigh before leaving to go get the bunny looking boy’s bag.

Mark let out a sad noise from the back of his throat turning to the side and latching onto Doyoung instead already missing the calming presence of a caregiver “Markie” Jungwoo pouted sensing the other littles distressed coaxing him from Doyoung and tightly clutching Mark to his chest giggling as the brown-haired boy prodded his sides “Woo don’t strangle Markie” Jaemin softly chuckled sitting back down on the floor, “come here doie” the blue-haired boy urged setting out a colouring book and pencils once Doyoung crawled over to him plopping himself down next to the caregiver “do you like colouring doie?” the caregiver asked watching Doyoung pick up a pencil and begin to colour immediately relaxing moving so he was lying on his tummy nodding as a response to the caregiver.

Jaemin hummed briefly glancing at Chenle when the boy made an annoyed noise play fighting with Jisung to get his toy car back eventually moving towards Jaemin whining at the blue-haired boy “I’ll get Renjun” Jaemin warned ruffling the littles hair urging him to return to Jisung and play “nu’ nana” Chenle whined collapsing on Jisung making the boy grumble something, “lele s’op” Jisung pouted lying on his back with Chenle on top of him shuffling further up the taller boy snuggling into him “I heard my name” Renjun murmured causing both Chenle and Jisung to squeal out of fright scrambling up and crawling behind the sofa quietly giggling away to each other “monkeys are at it again” the younger of the caregivers explained turning his attention back to Doyoung continuing to watch the boy colour.

“Sounds about right” Renjun smiled patting his lap signalling for one of the littles to sit on it once again smiling as Jisung complied burrowing his face into the caregivers neck “n’t m’key” he mumbled avoiding Renjuns fingers as the caregiver attempted to tickle him “you both are” Jaemin fondly murmured beginning to play with the small baby hairs on the back of Doyoungs necks making the little involuntary lean into the touch, “you little monkeys” the white-haired boy chuckled watching Jisung crawl towards Chenle tackling the boy to the ground and play fighting with him yet again “ah, ah not too loud” Jaemin reminded continuing to pet Doyoungs hair hoping it would soothe the bunny looking boy like it usually did “s’rry nana” Chenle mumbled prodding Jisungs chest with his index finger causing the boy to squeak.

Renjun fondly sighed shuffling over to Jungwoo, Mark and Jeno to see what the three boys were up to coaxing Jeno into his lap once he reached the trio “what are you doing babies?” he inquired slipping his hand into Jenos overalls lifting the boy’s top then gently rubbing the littles tummy smiling as Jeno relaxed under his touch “food” Mark mumbled motioning to the plastic food spread out on a small blanket, “ahh I forgot you had a picnic planned today” the caregiver murmured reaching out and grabbing Snuggles placing it in Jenos lap causing the boy to happily coo gently kicking his legs in excitement “they’re quite loud, aren’t they?” Jaemin whispered to Doyoung moving his hand down to rub the littles back instead softly sighing once Doyoung nodded shyly ducking his head burrowing his head into the fleece blanket spread out on the floor.

“How about we go to nanas room?” the blue-haired boy suggested hoping the little would take a nap no doubt having stayed up all night most likely worrying about the day “nana” Doyoung softly echoed grabbing hold of Jaemins outstretched hand letting the caregiver lead him to his room glad when Jaemin grabbed his bag “I’m just going to settle him” the younger caregiver quietly informed bending down and speaking the words into Renjuns ear, the white-haired boy nodded sending Doyoung a reassuring smile before returning his attention to the other littles “doie go?” Jungwoo questioned pouting at the pair just about to leave wanting to spend more time with the newest little “doie will be back soon” Renjun assured petting the puppy like boy’s head urging Jaemin and Doyoung to leave while they could.

“Climb into here for me” Jaemin gently instructed searching through Doyoungs bag eyebrows scrunching up when he couldn’t find the littles pacifier that Johnny had told him the boy couldn’t sleep without “doie where’s paci?” he asked grabbing Doyoungs blanket soother and sitting on his bed tucking the little in “was paci hiding” the caregiver chuckled once the bunny looking boy pulled his paci out, Doyoung shyly nodded sticking the pacifier in his mouth happily accepting his blanket soother from the caregiver rubbing it against his cheek like one of his caregivers usually did “you just relax” the blue-haired boy whispered carefully taking the soother from Doyoung copying the littles actions smiling as the bunny looking boy’s eyes fluttered shut breath evening out the room falling into a peaceful silence.

***

“Doyoungie” a soft yet familiar voice quietly called causing Doyoung to force his eyes open blearily blinking up at the person sat next to him “Y-Yong?” he hesitantly questioned grabbing hold of the persons hand “right here bunny” Taeyong chuckled using his free hand to run his finger down Doyoungs face booping the littles nose once his finger reached it making the boy burst into soft giggles, “hello little one” Johnny greeted joining Taeyong in sitting on Jaemins bed sliding his hand under the duvet and rubbing Doyoungs tummy “is it cold?” the eldest asked as the little squirmed a smile still present on his face eventually making grabby hands at the pair “come here” the red-haired boy murmured easily lifting the boy into his lap.

“Did you have fun?” Taeyong inquired gently cupping the littles cheek smiling as Doyoung leaned forward wrapping his arms around the caregiver snuggling into the blue-haired boy “miss ‘ou” Doyoung mumbled relaxing in his caregivers arms preening under the attention Johnny and Taeyong gave him “we missed you too little one” Johnny murmured squeezing the boy tighter against his chest, “let’s go back to my room” the younger caregiver suggested grabbing Doyoungs dropped pacifier and blanket soother placing them in Doyoungs bag “up we go” the red-haired boy cooed standing up with Doyoung in his arms gently bouncing the little who was now pouting wanting to walk instead of being carried.

“Ohh, don’t give me that look” Johnny chuckled playfully mimicking the littles pout causing Doyoung to whine poking his caregivers cheeks surprised when Johnny moved his head attempting to bite the littles finger “nu’” the bunny looking boy squealed sounding upset although a smile was still present on his face happily kicking his legs as the red-haired boy continued to laugh, “alright, sorry little one” he finally apologised softly pecking the boy’s cheek trailing after Taeyong once the boy beckoned him over “thank you for taking care of him today” Taeyong smiled stepping into the living room moving over so Johnny could also enter “it’s fine hyungs, he was perfect” Renjun replied softly shushing Jungwoo who was excitedly bouncing in the spot waiting for Jaemin to return with brownies.

“Hopefully we’ll see you soon Doyoung” Jaemin added barely dodging Jungwoo as the boy came bouncing over to him reaching out for the beloved brownies “hopefully” Taeyong repeated glancing at the shy little perched on Johnnys hip hiding his face in the red-haired boy’s neck “say bye to Junnie and nana” Johnny urged grabbing the littles hand and waving it causing Doyoung to yet again whine thankful when Taeyong slipped his pacifier into his mouth, “bye Doie” Renjun grinned while Jaemin just waved struggling to keep Jungwoo away from the brownies sighing as Chenle and Jisung joined the older little “right let’s get going” Taeyong murmured giving the pair one last wave before leading Johnny to their apartment “we’ll be there soon baby” the eldest whispered once he noticed Doyoung shivering pressing himself tighter against his caregiver.

“Come here bunny” Taeyong smiled taking the little onto his lap passing Doyoungs bag to Johnny while the younger caregiver tended to the bunny looking boy now sat on his lap “better?” he questioned placing a fleece blanket over the boy for extra measures not wanting the little to get cold “Yong” Doyoung simply giggled from behind his pacifier leaning forward and resting his head against his caregivers, “our cute bunny” Johnny cooed grabbing a few of Doyoungs little supplies before joining the pair on his bed scooting in next to Taeyong passing Doyoung his cat and bear plushes “who’s this?” Taeyong playfully inquired taking the two plushes into his arms “‘ny an’ Yong” the little toothily smiled pointing at the two caregivers as he spoke the names.

“Is it us?” the red-haired boy inquired passing the two plushes back to the little who cuddled them to his chest nodding his head as answer gently bouncing on Taeyongs lap feeling more relaxed in his caregivers presence eventually grabbing the two other boy’s hands tightly squeezing them “we love you Doyoungie” Johnny murmured using his free hand to gently pet the littles head, Taeyong hummed in agreement copying Johnnys actions eventually slipping his hand down and playing with Doyoungs ear wanting nothing more than to shower the boy in love “love ‘ou” Doyoung gurgled resting his head on the younger caregivers shoulder staring at Johnny “and we’re so proud of you” the blue-haired boy added wrapping his arm around the bunny looking boy’s waist squeezing Doyoung against him “stay” the boy whispered closing his eyes cuddling his plushes to his chest “always baby, always” Johnny assured sharing a fond smile with Taeyong relaxing against his bed glad Doyoung had finally settled in with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe~  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you liked it!!  
> That’s all I have to say for now so buh-bye and I’ll see you next fic{hopefully}  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
